Painful Love
by Megz888
Summary: Jay's sister comes to town and Bradin falls for her, but what about Faith, Brice's sister. Things cross path, and some of them get heartbroken, but what will happen in the end? Read and Find out. Absolutehottie888 new penname...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bradin was walking along the shore line, watching as the sun slowly comes up to the horizon. He was thinking of Faith, Brice's little sister. Even though he and Brice can no longer be friends, he thought of Faith everyday. He really liked her, but he knew that she was off to Harvard. In his mind, Faith was prettier then the sunrise at the beach. He loved the way she smiled and laughed. That was the first thing he liked about her, but he knew that he had to put that all away and move on.

Bradin began walking back home for breakfast when the sky was completely up. When he got home he noticed that everyone was around the living room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Bradin, we were just getting to know Jay's sister. She's going to be staying in your room with you. She's about your age." Ava told him.

"No, she isn't and I didn't know Jay had a sister and plus Jay's getting married with Isabelle, so why is she staying here?" Bradin asked.

"Because there's no room at Isabelle's and she'll be happier here." Ava said.

"Bradin, how about you go meet Ally. She's in your room unpacking." Susanna suggested.

Bradin walked to his room seeing Ally unpacking her clothes. She had long brown layered hair with bright red high lights. She was 5ft 5, with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white tube top with a pink mini skirt.

The second bradin saw her. He couldn't resist but look at her beauty.

"Hi, you must be Jay's sister, Ally. I'm Bradin." Bradin said as he walked up to Ally.

"Hey, so you're Bradin? You don't look as bad as I thought you were. So, do you surf?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I surf is there a problem?" he questioned.

"No, but I was wondering if you would want to go out and surf with me." She replied.

"Sure." He got into his wetsuit and grabs his board then pulled Ally to the beach.

When they got to the beach, Bradin put his bag down then ran into the water with his board.

"Hey, Ally! Come and look what I found!" he yelled to Ally who was still on the beach.

"Ok," Ally yelled to Bradin as she ran into the water.

"What is it?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"Look." He said as he pointed to the bottom of the ocean then pushed Ally's head into the water.

"Ahhhh!" Ally yelled as she tried to get out of Bradin's grip. "Bradin Westerly! You are so dead!"

"If you can get me." He said as he began to paddle farther into the water.

"Oh, I will, and turn around." She told him, and then he turned seeing Ally behind him splashing water at him.

After the huge water fight they both came out of the water.

When they got dried they decided to go back to the house to get something to eat.

"So, why did you come here?" Bradin asked.

"Before I came here, I lived everywhere. My parents went everywhere and I followed them, but then I just got tired of moving with them, all the time and then I thought of moving here by myself to live with Jay." She explained.

"Oh, you must like your parents a lot to move everywhere with them for so long." He said.

"Yeah, I mean there my parents, but they started to fight about a year ago. At first I thought that they could get better but they got worst. So, I just got so fed up and moved here." She told him.

"Well, at least your parents are still here." He said but then realized that she didn't know anything about his parents' death. "Um… they died two years ago… in a huge storm then me, Nikki, and Derrick moved here to live with my aunt."

"Um… oh, I'm sorry. I mean I didn't mean for you to think of them again." she apologized.

"No, its ok. I got use to it." He told her.

They sat their getting to know each other for hours. After talking they decided to go to the promenade to get a drink.

"So… how long are you planning on staying in Playa Linda?" Bradin asked.

"I don't know, I really haven't found the right collage." She told him.

"Oh, I don't know what collage I'm going to, but I have that goes to Harvard so I might go there, but I'm still not sure." He said.

After a walk at the beach they both went home for dinner.

"Hey, where'd you guys go all day?" Jay asked.

"We went for a walk and surfed a bit, then went to the promenade." Bradin answered as he went to his room to get a new shirt.

"Hey Bradin, if you hit on my little sister, you're going to be dead." Jay said.

"That would only happen if she was the last girl on this planet." He laughed.

"Well it's not like I would want to go out with you if you were the last guy in this universe." She told him.

They all laughed then began to eat dinner.

After dinner they all went there separate ways. Nikki and Cameron went to the movies. Derrick was playing video games. Ava and Susanna were going over some things for the bridal line. Johnny went back to the restaurant. Jay was at Isabelle's, and the only ones left were Bradin and Ally.

"So… what do you want to do?" Bradin asked with a nasty smile on his face.

"Eww… Westerly you are so nasty. I wouldn't want to do anything with you even if you were the last descent guy on this planet, so get that thought out of your head right now." She told him.

"How'd you know I was thinking that? I mean I didn't even say anything." He laughed.

"Come on Westerly. Even if I was 500 feet away I could of seen that nasty smile on your face." She said with a smirk.

* * *

I know I ended it wierd, but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Please tell me how this story was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Westerly. Even if I was 500 feet away I could have seen that nasty smile on your face." Ally said with a smirk.

"Well if it were for all the other girls that were 500 feet away they would be running to me non-stop." Bradin laughed.

"In your dreams, Westerly." she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"But in my dreams all I see is you." He teased.

They went back and forth for another hour till everyone was back.

"So how has the first day in Playa Linda been for you?" Ava asked with a sweet smile.

"Good, but I could have been better if I didn't spend all my time fighting with this thing." She said pointing to Bradin.

"Well, blame it all on me when you started them." He said.

"Actually, you make me start them." They both started to argue again.

"You guys stop it. You guys are like five year olds, grow up." Susanna told them

"He started it." She said.

"Oh, but you made me." He said.

"Oh my god, grow up." Ava yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine!" they both yelled then went there separate ways.

In the morning they both woke up looking at each other.

"Oh my god, I thought that I woke up in a nightmare, but it was only you." Bradin laughed.

Ally didn't know what to say so she just walked away.

"Hey you guys. How'd you sleep?" Ava asked as she put the plate of pancakes at the table.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"Did you guys know you have a lot in common? You guys like fighting with each other and say the same things." Derrick told them.

"Shut up." They said at the same time once again.

"You too are so alike." Nikki nodded as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nikki, shut up!" They both yelled.

"Ok, you both be quite and quit with the language." Ava yelled.

"Maybe you guys could get married. You guys would be the perfect couple." Derrick said.

"Who would be a perfect couple?" Susanna asked as she walked down the stairs.

"No one!" Ally and Bradin yelled.

"Ok..." Susanna replied.

Bradin couldn't help but think of Ally that day. She was nice, pretty and everything you could ask for in a girl, but did he actually like her? They fought all the time, but he still thought about her, but what about Faith. He couldn't forget about faith. He loved her, even when he slept be couldn't forget her smile.

Bradin walked along the boardwalk thinking of the short time the he spent with Faith. Faith was the best thing that happened to him, but then Ally came along. He could help but think what he would have done if faith wasn't there to help him, and what he would done in his time if ally wasn't there to fill it all up. In the two days he spent with Faith and the 2 days since Ally had arrived he thought of so many reasons to pick just one of them, but he couldn't. Faith was sweet and nice, butAlly was fun and outgoing. But the only thing that wasn't right was that Faith was at Harvard and Ally was there with him.

Or so he thought… as the second he turned he saw the bright smile of Faith next to him.

"Hey faith, what are you doing here? I thought that you were at Harvard. I was going to go visit you in a few weeks but I guess I don't have to anymore." He blabbed.

"Yeah, I was justvisiting Brice over the break before school starts again. You have to come up here and see what's he's up to every once in a while or you wouldn't know what he's doing." Faith smiled

"I've missed you so much since you were gone. How have you been?" He asked.

"Well, it's been good. I love it up there at Harvard its nice. How about you? Are you thinking of any collages you would go to yet? The last time I was here you were so close."

"Yeah, well I don't know yet. There are so many collages yet I cant seen to find one that's right."

"Well good luck. I have to go now. I'll talk to you sometime soon. Bye" And with that she left.

Bradin thought of how it would have been like if he went out with Faith, but he knew that wouldn't happen because he really like Ally and Faith goes to Harvard far away.

He kept thinking of all the things he knew about Ally and Faith, but he couldn't choose between any of them. He thought of what to do until he ran into someone.

"Umm… sorry. I umm… wasn't watching where I was walking." Bradin apologized.

"It's ok." Ally said and looked up to see it was Bradin who ran into her. "Oh hey Bradin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, nothing just walking around. You want to go get a drink."

"Sure."


End file.
